


Papa

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Poems for Us [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Father and daughter, Gen, Poetry, family poems, feel-good poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for my dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa

A pair of arms, wide open to me.  
A smile when I need it the most  
A man who makes me laugh when I'm crying.  
A man who I can always count on.  
Thank you...  
For everything- every laugh, every hug,  
Every moment that was just between you and me.  
In every up and down in my life, thank you for being there.  
I love you, and even though I'm growing up...  
I'll always be your baby girl.


End file.
